


Morning

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Waking up post-liquor ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "Mama Scully's Party"

The sun burning a hole directly through her eyelid made her move her head.

This in turn sent her head pounding.

She had difficulty making a mental note not to turn her head again.

She then imagined that if the note were real, it would more resemble alien chicken scratch than it would her own writing.

This made her want to laugh but as she began to, the throbbing in her head doubled.

Good Lord, what the hell did she do last night?

The squirming of something warm next to her made her move on from the thrumming to curiosity.

Since she was after all a scientist, an organized person and a Scully, she took stock of the situation. First, her face was smushed against the side of her mother’s hammock. Second, the warm body next to her was huge and very warm and had its arm over her waist, hand buried deep in her shirt, curled fingers brushing the underside of her left breast. Third, she appeared to be enjoying it because she wasn’t moving the hand away. Fourth, the body smelled like Mulder. Fifth, she recalled something about cards and an obscene amount of liquor.

She could probably have come up with a sixth but by then, she’d had enough thinking for the day.

“Mulder? … Mulder? You awake back there?”

His voice came out muffled and as he attempted speech, her hair moved, telling her he was both alive and his face was buried in her hair, “no.”

After that, silence … but at least she knew he still had the capability to communicate, “I need to pee.” No answer this time but she couldn’t wait any longer so she began the difficult extraction process, made only harder by the fact that Mulder tightened his grip, “come on. I gotta get out of here.”

“Why?”

“I need to pee, right now.”

The arm loosened and she somehow managed to make it upright, half rolling, half dropping to the deck before standing … and immediately falling against the railing, her balance shot to hell by an alcohol proof she would never, ever touch again. Mulder heard the thump, not moving but at least asking, “y’alright?”

“Dandy.” Waiting very still for a minute, both to get the spinning world under control and to keep from peeing her pants, she then shuffled her way into the house, shielding her eyes from the blasted sun that insisted on shining with stabbing daggers through her corneas.  
The door was fairly simple to open but shutting became a problem and in her urgency, she left it open, racing to the bathroom and taking out a kitchen stool in the process. Mulder heard the falling furniture and, thinking she needed his help, began his own trek inside, doing slightly better than his partner but feeling the same daggers.

Once Scully had finished, she stumbled her way back to the kitchen, holding onto whatever she could so she didn’t fall down, showing off her inability to function with a hangover. She had managed, however, to find the bottle of Aspirin, which she carried with her, doing her best not to make it rattle.

Mulder had made it as far as the kitchen counter, picked up the stool and planted himself on it, head resting against his folded arms on top of the granite counter. Scully’s hand on his back should have surprised him but given she hadn’t been exactly quiet in her groaning as she made her way towards him, he knew it was her, “what the hell did your mother make us drink last night?”

“I think we drank it ourselves but I can’t remember what it was right now.” Scully did her best to get on the stool beside him but she couldn’t make all the muscles work and she just kept kicking it away from her.

Mulder couldn’t help but laugh, which in turn made him cringe and hold his forehead with one hand while he held the stool steady with the other, “I recall Rum and wine.”

She made a horrified noise in her throat, then put her head directly on the cool stone, “we are stupid.”

“We’ve been stupider though.”

“Not at my mother’s house.”

“Very true.”

Sliding the bottle of drugs in his direction, “I don’t think I can make my hands get that open.”

With a grin, he sat up, opened it, carefully dug up three pills apiece and handed her her share, “got any water?”

“Only lightweights need water.” Slipping the pills in her mouth, she worked her tongue a moment, then swallowed twice, giving him a grin, “see.”

It took a moment for him to respond, given he was watching her throat with an intensity reserved for bad UFO videos and freshly-made pumpkin pie. She swallowed again, testing her theory and sure enough, his eyes dipped in sync with her muscles.

Well, now, she’d be filing that look away for future reference.

“Mulder?”

He shook himself from his trance, then winced, “yeah?”

“Take your drugs.”

Mulder stood slowly, heading to the sink, “I’m not magical like you. I need some water.” Leaning on the counter, he squinted out the back window over the sink, “and just because I like you a little, I’m going to tell you that I’m pretty sure that’s your bra out there hanging precariously off the grill.”

“Fuck.”

She didn’t move to get it though and this amused him, “just gonna leave it there then?”

“Why not? I’m not using it at the moment.”

He didn’t even try to keep his grin hidden, “I’m more curious about which one of us took it off.”

Mulder watched her ears quickly turn red, then her cheeks, “is there a possibility it was you?”

“There’s always a possibility it was me.”

“Then dare I ask who undid your belt buckle and the top button of your jeans?”

“You can ask but I haven’t got an answer.” Setting the empty cup down harder than he expected, his ears rang and his head throbbed, “but can we just forget about everything except maybe going back to bed?”

“God, yes.” Standing, she worked her way over to the sink beside him, using his glass to drink her own share of water, then taking his hand, “if we’re really quiet, we can sneak upstairs and sleep in a real bed.”

“But I don’t fit in any of those beds. They’re single beds and uncomfortable and my feet are always hanging over the side.”

Deciding to take that previous stare of his out for a spin, “how about I let you curl up around me and then nothing has to hang out?”  
“Lead the way, woman.”

They made it as far as the bottom of the stairs when they ran into Maggie, “Dana? You’re awake?”

She dropped Mulder’s hand like a hot potato and in stepping away from him, knocked over the hat rack, sending it, several coats and Maggie’s purse to the ground. Looking up at her mother sheepishly, “I’m awake, hungover and very clumsy. I wouldn’t get too close if I were you.”

Maggie had seen the handholding and the disheveled looks on both her braless daughter and an unbuttoned Mulder. Stepping aside, “I just changed the sheets on your old bed, Dana, why don’t you two go take a nap.”

Mulder did not need to be told twice, recapturing Scully’s hand and scooting past Maggie, “you are a saint, Maggie, don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“G’night, Fox.”

As Scully was hauled past her, she grinned, “g’night, mom.”

&&&&&&&&&&

Scully found her bra sitting in her bag when they were packing up to go home later than evening, the note simply reading, “I believe this is yours.”


End file.
